Closing the circle
by JadeRose1
Summary: The last installment of 'Saving Super Cena' series. Can all three boys survive when things is Sheamus' life are forced full circle? Co-Written with Waldron82/Rose.Waldron.9
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

"So ya have any clue what Johnny be wanting?" Sheamus asked as he drove to their Florida home with Randy.  
>"Nope...he just said to meet him there." Randy told him looking out the window.<br>"I guess we find out soon." Sheamus told him as they pulled into John's drive way to park before getting out & heading to the front door. Sheamus went to knock, but Randy stopped him.

"What you doing?"  
>"Knocking."<br>"Really , dude you live here?" Randy went to open the door seeing it was unlocked & he checked the alarm.  
>Sheamus followed him shutting the door behind him. "Angel? Johnny?" He called out.<p>

"In the kitchen!" John called out cheerfully. Fragrant smells filled the air.  
>Randy sniffed the air. "What is that?"<br>Sheamus smelled. "Smells like fish."  
>"Hold on fish? John? Kitchen?!" Randy took off running &amp; Sheamus tried not to laugh as he followed him.<p>

John was standing in the kitchen with a huge smile, wearing nothing but his boxers and an apron with the words Will Cook For Sex printed on the front. The table was set for three with cooked salmon, mixed stir fried vegetables and a large salad. "Hey, Guys."  
>Randy stopped in his tracks looking. "What you doing?"<br>Sheamus was behind him laughing. "What it look like he doing? Cooking." He moved around Randy to move to John. "I think mission accomplished Angel."  
>"Um...since when?" Randy asked.<p>

"I've been cooking a few months." John told the younger man. "I started the Change Time program to help my dad get healthier. Sweets has been good enough to be my guinea pig." He walked close to Randy with a twinkle in his eyes. "See no more burning food. I wanted to surprise you." Randy had not been at John's home for weeks due to his hectic work schedule.

"Yeah surprised all right." Randy commented then saw the apron. "Really Babe...when do you ever need an excuse?"  
>"You're one to talk." John moved slowly toward Randy, looking up at him. "I missed you. It's been what..like two weeks since I saw you last?"<br>"Not counting Skype? Closer to three." Randy admitted.

"Damn." John was now standing inches from the taller man, wearing his new paracord collar that Sheamus had purchased to be his everyday mark. He still cherished his leather posture collar but it was saved for special times of play. "Then kiss me, Daddy. I want to feel you again."

Randy reached to wrap his fingers around the collar pulling John closer to crash their lips together. Sheamus just turned his head to make sure John didn't leave anything cooking. John hadn't as all the food was on the table and ready to eat. John allowed Randy to kiss him, returning the embrace with passion and not breaking it until he had to gasp for breath. "That felt good." He panted with a grin. "Me and Sweets have missed you."

"I'm sure you both have." Randy replied with a faint smile. "As have I...but I'm also starving."  
>John gave Randy a wink as he moved to take a seat at the table. "Now, now, Daddy. I know you're starving for some of my...cream but I worked hard on this meal so you're going to eat it."<br>"That's the kind I meant Baby...I can enjoy your other sausage later."

Sheamus rolled his eyes as he moved to the table to sit followed by Randy. John chuckled as he took some mixed vegetables and passed them to Sheamus. "I even made dessert. Chocolate mousse."

"I shoulda guessed." Sheamus chuckled. "I think I faint if ya ever figure something else...and changing thee flavor don't count."  
>John pouted as he took a bite of salmon. "So I'm not much of a baker. I'll admit that."<br>"Ye know I messing with ya Angel." Sheamus admitted as he began to load his plate.  
>"Yeah. Sweets tells me he feels better since starting my program." John told Randy.<p>

Randy looked at Sheamus then his plate. "I see that."  
>"If ya think me appetite is something...ya just wait." Sheamus smiled.<br>John smiled, his dimples showing as he ate. He loved helping his Dom and lover feel so healthy and alive. "I've got another surprise, Ran." He passed the salad to Randy. "I've been working on my two room playrooms last few months. First room is totally done and second one is almost."

"Two?" Randy questioned as he took the salad.  
>"Yeah remember, Daddy we talked about two rooms. One was my dungeon and the other would have the pole Master wanted us cuffed to and a platform and chair for my King Shea fantasy. Well, the fantasy room is done and the dungeon is close." John told him. "We haven't played in them yet. We wanted to wait on you."<p>

"You created a whole room just for a fantasy?"  
>"I call it more like a fantasy room all round." Sheamus spoke up. "More like a stage...there is a storage room he planned on placing different props in." the larger man chuckled.<br>John gave a proud smile at his creation. "Just wait, Ran. I had a real stripper pole installed as well as some strobe lights. Imagine us cuffed to the pole as Master wanted putting on a show. I ordered all kinds of role-playing props...a king's crown, robe, and police uniform to name a few. Oh, and loin cloths for us for the king fantasy."

"Loin cloths?" Randy raised a brow.  
>"For when ye both me prisoners." Sheamus chuckled.<br>"But I thought I was your servant & John the prisoner?"  
>"That a slightly different one."<br>"Oh." Randy huffed a sigh returning to eating.

John grinned as he ate. "Oh I have another outfit for when you are the servant. Master helped me pick it out online."  
>"Do I dare ask?"<br>"Tis a kilt & sash." Sheamus informed him.  
>"I thought kilts were Scottish."<br>"Thee Irish wear them as well."  
>"Um okay."<p>

John ate awhile before looking at Randy. "So, is the food good, Ran?"  
>"Yeah very good Johnny...sorry I forgot to say something."<br>"It's fine. We were talking." John assured him. "I'm so glad to have you here. Two weeks since even our last Skype session is too damn long."  
>"Well you know how the grind is."<br>John nodded. "Oh I know alright. Vince acts like he'll go bankrupt if you ask for a day off. Will you two kidnap me again?"

"I don't know about Shea...but I am almost in the same boat. We are all lucky to have the next 2 days before we hit the road again."  
>"Aye...bout the same here fella. Though I wonder if they be changing me again soon."<br>"Then we'd better enjoy what time we have." John stood and walked to the fridge, removing a glass bowl and carrying it to the table. It was the chocolate mousse, garnished with fresh berries.

"We always try to Babe."  
>John sat the bowl on the table with pride. "See? Virtually fat free guilt free dessert. And it's chocolate!"<br>"Yep...still sound like the chick." Randy laughed.  
>"I do not!" John argued as he spooned some of the dessert on to his now empty plate. "I may bottom...but I'm no bitch."<p>

"Well that's debatable." Randy smirked.  
>John huffed as he served the other two men their dessert before sitting back down. "Can't even wear an apron without being branded a chick."<br>"Let's see...mainly bottom, loves any sweets...mainly chocolate." Randy begins to list.

John huffed again, unable to think of a suitable comeback. "Whatever, Ran." He dug into his dessert, enjoying the rich flavor.  
>Randy just smirked as he went to eat. "But remember Randy...ye the one that enjoys choking on sausages." Sheamus commented causing Randy to almost cough on the food.<br>John smirked at Sheamus' words and Randy's reaction. "So, when do you want to see our new play space?"

"Maybe after a shower Babe?"  
>"Sounds good." John nodded. "I'll clean up the kitchen while you and Sweets enjoy your shower. I know you both would like one, just getting off the road."<br>"Okay Angel...shall we meetcha outside the addition?" Sheamus asked.  
>"Sounds good, Master. You two take your time and unwind." John nodded as he stood to gather dishes. A few months ago he would have begged like a child for them to hurry but the older man had matured a little although his boyish charm still appeared at times.<p>

"Okay Viper...let's get ya cleaned."  
>Randy gave a faint shutter at the name. "Yes Sir." He replied as he got up from the table the two men leaving the kitchen. John worked to clean the mess he had created in his pristine kitchen, rinsing off the plates before filling the dishwasher. He had gotten better at keeping house since Sheamus had moved in.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.)**

The two younger men got showered & dried, they just dressed in jeans before Sheamus lead Randy through the house to the entrance on the main floor to the new addition area. John was finished at that point and waiting on them. He had a proud smile as he prepared to show Randy the results of his hard work. Sheamus went & punched in an access code that opened the door to a standard looking living space. Randy looked around a little confused.

"Just relax...this just me space to relax if I wish time alone." Sheamus explained. "Me office is up stairs." He motioned to the open staircase & landing. He then motioned across the room. "Over there be what me Angel wishes you to see."

John took Randy's hand, no mistaking the eagerness in his eyes. "Come on, Daddy. This way." He pulled the taller man across the room.  
>"Remember Angel it the one on thee left." Sheamus called out as he followed them. John moved to the room on the left, pushing the door open and turning on the light. The space was large and set up almost like an old-time theater without the seats as it had a stage set up with a single lavish chair. A pole similar to one used by dancers at a night club was in the center of the room. The room smelled clean, like fresh paint and new carpet.<br>"All the props are in the closet." John informed him.

Randy went to look the pole over seeing it was fully secured top & bottom. "And what happens to this during other...um scenes?"  
>"It can be covered so it looks like a pillar or something." Sheamus pointed out.<br>"I got all kinds of props, Daddy." John said in an excited voice. "Come check out the closet. It's like a theater wardrobe."

Randy walked over to the door on the other side of the room opening it. "Holy shit." He exclaimed as he looked at what was more of a storage room then a closet.  
>Costumes and props filled the nice sized space, everything from a police uniform to period clothing with hats, swords, and handcuffs just to name a few. "Isn't it fucking awesome?" John gushed. "It's anything we'll ever need to roleplay." A few bondage toys were neatly hanging in the corner, the standard fare like whips, restraints, a few gags and even a hood.<p>

Randy looked at the standard fare. "I thought these would be in the other room."  
>"Ya maybe once it done...for now this is general storage." Sheamus announced from behind them.<br>"Actually, I left them in here on purpose." John explained to his men. "I figured even in here for role-playing we might want restraints or whips at times and not feel like rushing to the next room to grab them. Like for me to play the prisoner or if we were cuffed to the pole. I have extras in the dungeon."

"Oh boy." Randy faintly commented.  
>"Oh come now it can be fun." Sheamus chuckled.<br>"Do you want to see the dungeon now or later?" John asked, walking over to Randy. He had shed the apron and was wearing only his boxers. "It's almost finished too. Just a few more touches."  
>"That's your call Baby." Randy told him.<p>

"Or, we could play something now." John said with a familiar naughty twinkle in his eye. "And I can show you the dungeon after." He had been almost ready to bust all day, looking forward to playing again with his Viper.  
>"Okay Baby Boy...what do you want from your daddy?" Randy asked.<p>

John looked at Sheamus. "Any ideas or preferences, Master?"  
>"Na...go ahead Angel."<br>John could hardly contain his enthusiasm. "Than either the King Shea one or me and Ran as captives on the pole." He gushed. The older man may have slightly learned to control his impulses but he still loved to play. "Take your pick, Guys. Those have been in my head for months."

"I guess thee King Shea one."  
>"Whatever." Randy admitted. "So now what?"<br>"I guess we go dress our parts." Sheamus laughed.  
>John walked over to look over the costumes. "What would a Germanic prisoner of war wear? The loin cloth?"<br>"Aye...ye would of been stripped of any mark of ranking. I will help Viper with his garb."  
>"You weren't kidding about the kilt?" Randy asked.<p>

"Nay...now come on." He led him back into the storage room where the few kilts were hanging. They were not the plaid he was used to seeing. these were of a solid color. John stripped out of his boxers and grabbed one of the loin cloths. It was of a dark brown color and held in place by a simple leather belt. He worked his way into it, fastening the belt and grinned feeling sexy. The small garment covered his manhood and a portion of his round ass but left his upper legs almost totally exposed.

Once Randy was dressed Sheamus got changed into a forest green kilt & sash, a cloak in the same shade of green with golden embroidery on it. He then went in search for the crown. "You look hot, Daddy." John said, looking his boyfriend up and down, licking his lips. "Damn, I've fucking missed you."  
>Randy chuckled looking at John. "Missed you too...just not sure the savage look suits you."<br>"What, I don't look good?" John asked, suddenly feeling self-conscious as he looked down at himself. Usually Randy always told him how hot he was.

"Of course you look good...just you too clean-cut." Randy laughed.  
>John shrugged. "Oh well it's a fantasy." He chuckled. "Use your imagination. At least I can play the stubborn, defiant part well."<br>"Well you got that right."

"So what ya fellas think?" Sheamus called out now wearing a simple golden crown & scepter.  
>John whistled looking at Sheamus. "Very regal, Master. I'm surprised it looks so authentic."<br>"Nice Shea." Randy told him.  
>"Thank ya both. Okay let head to the room &amp; see...oh Angel...where ye formal? Or we just using a stand in?"<p>

"Yes, Sir. I want to wear it." John replied quickly.  
>"Na...Where is it?" Sheamus asked again.<br>"Oh, sorry I misunderstood. That accent." John laughed. "It's in the bedroom. I'll go grab it." He took off quickly for the master bedroom he shared with Sheamus.

"I thought I spoke perfectly clear." Sheamus jokes he then goes & removed a length of chain from the wall with the floggers. John didn't hear him as he had almost run out of the room in his excitement to have fun with his two lovers. His house was large so it took him a while to reach the bedroom where he snatched up his collar from the nightstand by the bed.

Sheamus moved with Randy to the room itself to wait for John. John reappeared a few minutes later, panting slightly and holding the collar. "Back, Master." He said, walking toward Sheamus with the collar.  
>Sheamus took the collar &amp; looked at John. "Okay Angel...kneel."<br>John knelt in front of Sheamus. "Yes, Master."

Sheamus moved to first removed the paracord collar before replacing it with the thicker red leather collar. He leaned to kiss John after it was latched. "There ya go Angel." He moved to grab the chain to bring it over hooking two ends to the rings of the collar. "Good."  
>"Thank you, Master." John stood slowly back to his feet. "What would be a good way to start this?"<p>

"I guess me seated & Viper bringing the captive in before me." Sheamus smiled.  
>"Why I think I will be doing most of the work," Randy commented.<br>"Problem with that?"  
>"Um...No Sir. Question though I am sure sex will be involved...do we have lube somewhere?"<br>"Aye just inside the tore room is a small wooden box with that sort of things in it."

"I'll show you." John led Randy into the room, opening the wooden box. It was filled with small items like lube, cock rings and anal plugs.  
>" I guess you have most things covered." Randy replied as he went to grab a small tube of the lube slipping it into a pouch he was wearing around his waist.<p>

Sheamus moved to take his seat on the chair getting comfortable. "Yeah, I had weeks to think this all out." John told Randy as he tried to get himself into the mindset.  
>Randy went to grab John's chain. "Time to go see the king."<br>"You need to either tie or cuff my hands first. If I was a dangerous prisoner I wouldn't be free." John said to Randy.

"I guess cuffs." Randy released the chain to go look for the needed items.  
>"Over where the bondage toys are." John told him, pointing to the far corner.<br>"Thanks." Randy went over and returned with leather cuffs that could be attached to the chain to link them together. "Okay hands out." John put his hands out as he was told, licking his lips as his cock twitched in anticipation for what was to come.

Randy fastened the cuffs on then linked them to the chain from his collar so his hands were kept up. "There we go."


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.) **

John winked at Randy. "From this moment I'm in role play mode, Daddy. Your prisoner and not your baby. Captured scum who managed to escape being killed with his men."

"Probably wished you were killed instead of captured." Randy smirked taking the chain. "Time for your audience before the king."  
>John's normally playful blue eyes hardened, shooting daggers at the taller man. "I'll go before your cursed king if I have no choice but I'll never bow. We are a proud people and I'd rather die than debase myself."<p>

Randy pulled the chain. "Don't you dare be disrespectful...a slick tongue has a habit of getting cut." He went to guide John into the room. "Now come on scum."  
>John growled to show his disapproval as he let Randy drag him into the main room. A part of him wondered how well Sheamus would deal with the fantasy, it being the first time they had done anything that even hinted at forced role-playing up until now.<p>

Sheamus looked heading the guys. "What do we have here Viper?"  
>"The choice spoils of the day My Lord." Randy replied with a faint tug.<br>"Choice spoils ye say? Or just another savage?" John just glared at Sheamus never breaking eye contact as he was led closer to the platform. He wanted to seem defiant but not stupid as he was bound and at the king's mercy.

"Trust me My Lord...this one has a tongue to him."  
>"I see. I also see strong-willed."<br>"Yes My Lord...seems he does not know his place."  
>"I see that as well. Do you have a name?"<br>"Angel." John spoke in a defiant tone. "I'm called Angel...because I'm the angel of death to the Irish scum."

"Scum are we?" Sheamus gave a throaty laugh. "Well ye be even below us...so what that make ye? Kneel." The last word spoke sternly.  
>John stood his ground, his eyes looking Sheamus over coldly. "I will not. I won't bow for the likes of you. Kill me if you will." His demeanor was so different from the sweet sub who loved kneeling before his master.<p>

"Death is too easy of an escape for ya." Sheamus told him. "I tell ye again...Kneel. I won't warn ye a third."  
>John pretended to pause a moment before he gave a reply. "No." His voice tone was beyond stubborn as he glared.<br>Sheamus raised his head some before looking at Randy with a nod. "You were told...KNEEL!" Randy barked. As he did he yanked the chain downward & place a foot behind John's knee.

John toppled to his knees with a surprised grunt. It did not really hurt. He had taken much worse in the ring. He glared up at his captor with what he hoped looked like seething rage. "It's a start." Sheamus stated. "Secure him so he stays down."  
>"Yes My Lord." Randy replied pulling the chain more to secure it to an anchor on the platform.<p>

John gave an angry growl as he was now tethered in such a way he was forced into a kneeling position, his head bowed slightly by the collar attached to the chain. "I'm a leader!" He hissed. "I'm not your servant. I never will be!"  
>"A leader?" Sheamus laughed. "A leader would have died with &amp; for his men."<br>"I don't see him much of a fighter for you Sir." Randy told him.  
>"Then what use do you see for him Viper?"<br>"From what the servant girls told me that cleaned him for you? Broken into a concubine." Sheamus' brows knitted. "No disrespect My Lord...I just know you sometimes crave the not so delicate flesh."

John pretended to be horrified by the talk, his eyes widening. "What is this madness!" He sputtered. "Me..a leader to be used like a fair damsel? That is unthinkable!"  
>"Well I would hardly call ye fair." Sheamus smirked. He slowly stood up to step off the platform. "Shall we see what the girls think is so fitting?"<br>"Of course My Lord." Randy moved to take a hold of the belt that held John's loin cloth in place.

John jerked in his chains, putting on a show of desperation. "D-Don't you dare. This is perverse!"  
>"The more the fight the better the victory." Randy boasted as he pulled the cloth away. "They are right...nice."<br>"I take it you will have fun training him for me Viper?"  
>"Me Sir?"<br>"Ye are thee best for thee job aye?"  
>"Of course Sir." Sheamus moved back to the chair sitting.<p>

John actually blushed at the attention both men paid his naked body. "Training?" He asked, his voice fearful.  
>"Aye training...how to tend to me in my chambers...in any manner I shall be wishing." Sheamus spoke matter of fact &amp; with a faint smirk.<br>"No!" John sputtered, his defiance turning into fear. "Please...it's so humiliating...I'll join your army."

"No...you would either run...or run a sword through my closest man." Sheamus stated.  
>"How do you know I won't run as your concubine?" John tried to talk his way out. "You can't keep me chained forever."<br>"Well tis harder." Sheamus stated.  
>"Let me take him into the barrack with me Sir...I am sure my men would enjoy helping me break his spirit."<p>

"Keep your dogs away from me, Guard!" John snapped at Randy.  
>Randy laughs. "You protest so much...wonder if you ever had the pleasure of your own men on a cold night...or them of you."<br>John pretended to be taken off guard by the comment. "I would never do such a thing. We have our women to meet our needs." His cock already stood hard from the anticipation.  
>"Woman are not present on the battlefield...now are they? How many a nights you been away from home?" Randy asked as he looked him over.<p>

"Enough." John admitted, biting his lip. "Okay. I admit it. I may have shared a bed with one of my men...but I was not the bitch and it was not with an enemy dog."  
>Sheamus nearly roared with laughter. "Well ye shall soon do both, and from thee sight of he manhood ye are not as put off of the thought as ye act. Viper...why don't ye show thee Angel here your key training tool."<p>

"A pleasure Sir." Randy told him before moving into John's line of sight & went to first remove the pouch before working his way from the outfit remember how Sheamus had put it on to begin with.  
>John gave a gasp as Randy's thick cock came into view. "That's b-big." He almost whimpered.<br>"Just wait till you feel it dog." Randy told him.

"N-No!" John hoped his eyes looked large and afraid. "Release me! I've never had anything inside me and I'm no man's bitch."  
>"Better he cock then the sting of a blackthorn." Sheamus commented as he ran a hand over his lap.<br>John had no idea what Sheamus was talking about but it sounded terrifying. He knew Sheamus and Randy would never actually hurt him. "Whatever...I'll grit my teeth and bear the...blackthorn. Just don't let him defile me like this."

"Trust me...while large...and may have a bit of a bite...Viper will be better." Sheamus took a deep breath to focus on John. *Trust me Angel...Ye seen the black walking stick I own...that is made of blackthorn.*  
>John shuddered at Sheamus' words in his head. He had seen the stick many times and even a masochistic like he did not want to feel it on his bare skin. "Okay." John spoke with great reluctance. "Please, just get the deed over with."<p>

"Relax...ye will need to learn to either grin & bare or...or maybe even enjoy it." Sheamus told him before motioning to Randy.  
>"Okay need you in a better position." Randy told him walking closer. He unhooked John's hands from the chain but still linked together. He went to pull them down to the floor to hook them to the same anchor as the chain.<p>

John felt so exposed with his head lowered and his ass raised. He could just imagine the view Randy was getting. "I'll never enjoy it." He hissed while in his head he was talking to Sheamus. *Tell him to fuck me hard, Master. Please.*  
>"Maybe not in the beginning...but in time." Sheamus told him he looked at randy after the hands were locked &amp; he had stepped behind John. "Give thee angel here no quarter Viper...make him cry of pain...till they turn of pleasure." Randy looked at Sheamus a moment who gave a knowing nod.<br>"Of course Sir...a pleasure to make a dog howl." He took just a little lube to slick his cock before he kicked John's legs apart slightly.

John tried to hide his delight at getting what he wanted. He had missed the rough pounding his daddy could give so well. "I won't give you the satisfaction of a sound." He said through gritted teeth.  
>"We will see dog." Randy told him as he moved between John's legs &amp; pushed the head between his cheeks.<p>

"I'm not a d-dog." John fought a groan as he felt the teasing at his entrance. Randy just laughed as he pushed in more. John was so used to voicing his pleasure as he was filled it took everything in him to stay quiet but he tried to play the part of a stubborn warrior. He panted through his nose as his inner muscles stretched to take Randy's girth.

Randy pushed all the way in only to pull back out & slam forward with a groan. "He good Viper?"  
>"Yes Sir...fresh." He moaned with another thrust. A small groan past John's lips on the second hard thrust. The younger man felt so good. John loved the sweet burn of pain and pleasure he was bringing him.<br>"Not a sound hmm?" Randy commented with another couple thrusts.  
>Sheamus gave a faint groan himself as he moved the flap of his kilt to expose his cock. "Aye he sound like he make his protests too early."<p>

Randy's big member brushed over John's prostate, sending blissful jolts of heat to his dripping cock. He gave a louder moan, sweat beading on his forehead. "Aye he most definitely protested too soon." Sheamus commented. "Don't relent."  
>"Yes Sir." Randy took a hard fast pace as he fucked John.<p>

John knew he sounded like a moaning slut as he grew more vocal the more Randy fucked him but he could not help it. His body was on fire, craving the treatment. "That's it." Sheamus stated. "Not so bad is it Angel?"  
>"N-No." John almost screamed after one hard thrust. "Please don't stop."<p>

"Ye own manhood betrays ya." Sheamus commented. "Ye so hard and wantin." He laughed. "Now I could tell me viper to stop & leave ye in agony of ye body's betrayal."  
>John moaned at the sweet agony, his hands wanting to touch his throbbing member but unable. "N-No...please." He almost begged.<p>

"So ye now see thee pleasures do ya?" Sheamus stated. Raising a hand Randy still his motions buried deep in John.  
>John's hands were clenched into fists of need and frustration. "Yes." He cried out, his voice hoarse and desperate. "Yes, okay? Now...please...order Viper to move."<p>

"Just to show ya I do indeed have mercy." Sheamus stated motioned to Randy with a nod. Randy starts again with a moan. "Aye give it to 'im good me Viper."  
>"Fully Sir?" Randy moaned.<br>"Aye fully." Sheamus stated.  
>"Thank you Sir." Randy gripped onto John's hips as he pounded him harder. "Oh yes." He moaned.<p>

John gave no reply only sounds of pleasure as the younger man's cock stabbed at his sweet spot, heating his blood more and more. He felt a little guilty in the midst of his enjoyment thinking of Sheamus. *What of your needs, Master? Damn, my daddy feels so good!*  
>*I will be tended to my dear angel.* Sheamus told him.<br>"Fuck almost there." Randy cried. "So good."

John's cock throbbed as his legs shook with the need to release. He gave a deep groan as he hit his climax hard and fast. "Mmm...fucking good."  
>"Hmmm and he wasn't even touched." Sheamus boasted. "Quite skilled as always Viper."<br>"Thank you Sir." Randy moaned before driving hard as his own climax his with a deeper moan.

Randy panted faintly when Sheamus spoke again. "Now...get him from the anchor & bring him here."  
>"Yes Sir." Randy pulled out from John &amp; went to unlock the cuffs &amp; Chain from where they were locked to the floor.<br>John panted as he stood, the evidence of his release coating his stomach. "You've made a mockery of me now let me free."  
>Sheamus laughed. "Ye admitted ye liked it knave...now I wish to test the skills of ye mouth."<br>"Sir is that wise?" Randy asked.  
>"Easy he hurts mine...we removed his." Sheamus moved to expose himself again. "Now bring him here."<p>

"I have no skills." John sputtered, trying to keep a straight face. "I've never done it before."  
>"Well ye better be a fast learner." Sheamus told him grabbing his cock. "Or I have Viper hold ya down and I wreck ye ass even more like a lowly harlot." John gave a quiet groan at the mental picture of being fucked by his master while Randy held him. He loved giving oral but decided to do a horrible job on purpose. He timidly ran his tongue over Sheamus' member as if it disgusted him.<p>

"Come now...such a big trap to ya...ye can surely do better."  
>John timidly took the head passed his lips and sucked a few seconds before recoiling in disgust. "I can't do this. I won't suck the manhood of my enemy's king." He protested after removing his mouth.<br>"Very well...Viper. Move this harlot to their back."  
>"Yes Sir." Randy took a hold of John by the collar to move him to the ground as Sheamus stood up to remove his garb.<p>

"I'm not a harlot!" John shrieked while allowing Randy to move him to the floor. "You'll regret this day when my men rise up and overthrow you."  
>"Not very likely." Sheamus boasted as he moved to grab John's legs lifting them. "Most already bloody &amp; dead...maybe you wished to join them" He moved to fill John a look of bliss on his face.<p>

"Better dead than your whore." John snapped but could not hide his enjoyment as his lover filled his still stretched ass.  
>"Shame for ya then...I quite like ya like this." Sheamus moaned as he pounded him. "Make ye watch every look of pleasure ye cause." He moaned out as Randy knelt to keep John's shackled wrists held to the ground above his head.<p>

"Go f-fuck yourself." John's eyes almost rolled in pleasure as his cock showed signs of stirring. The feeling of being taken like this while held down by the Viper had him so heated.  
>"Oh no no...I quite like this better." Sheamus moan gripping &amp; pinning John's legs back to expose him even more. "Mmmm Aye...aye Much better."<p>

John gave a throaty moan, his lust glazed eyes watching the Irishman as his own cock thickened a second time. His entrance was still slick from Randy's release, allowing Sheamus to slide in and out of him with ease. Sheamus gave a faint laugh. "Well look at that Viper. Once more his body betrays his true feelings."

"It's not my fault my body is being manipulated." John groaned as the pleasure seemed to sweep him. "I have no control over what's being done to me."  
>"But ye still enjoying it the same." Sheamus moaned as he drilled John over &amp; over again. He could feel his muscles tightening.<p>

John could not think of a comeback as his mind was clouded by lust. His second orgasm of the day seemed to be quickly approaching as his body seemed to feed off Sheamus' energy. "Aye Aye Angel...that it...just about there." Sheamus moaned about ready to cum. He gave a few more thrusts. as he came.

"May I get a treat Sir?" Randy asked.  
>"Aye Viper enjoy." Sheamus told him pulling back. Randy moved to lean over John drawing his full cock into his mouth to suck fully knowing it wouldn't take much.<br>"Oh fuck!" John cried out, feeling his daddy's talented lips around his cock. He could not even pretend not to enjoy it as his body trembled.

"That's it Angel...feed Viper well for me...then if ye wish to be released...Maybe I will oblige." Sheamus smirked as he stood up. John's back arched off the floor as his second climax made his head spin and chest heave. His throbbing cock flooded Randy's mouth, giving the younger man the taste he craved.  
>"Fuck." John whispered, his eyes fluttering as he felt spent.<p>

Randy drank all John had to give before pulling back up. "I don't think he will be thinking of going much of anywhere if he is promised treatments like that Sir." Randy chuckled as he looked down at the spent John.  
>"So fucking good." John mumbled, trying not to fall asleep. "Thank you both. You have a magical tongue, Daddy."<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.) **

Both men chuckled. "Can ye walk Angel...or must I carry ya?" Sheamus asked.  
>"Have to show Daddy the other room." John mumbled before yawning, his eyes wanting to close.<br>"Ya can show 'im later Angel." Sheamus offered John a hand up. John stood slowly. He knew he was a mess with both men's cum leaking from his ass and his own coating his stomach but he was too tired to care.

"Lets getcha cleaned Angel...then ye nap...show & tell later."  
>"So cuffs come off now?"<br>"Aye release ye baby boy." Randy moved over to remove the cuffs & chain from John.  
>"It was fun. Did you both enjoy?" John asked as he waited on Randy.<br>"Aye Angel."  
>"Yeah was different Baby Boy instead of just listening to you tell us about it."<p>

"Yeah." John yawned again, fighting sleep. "Missed you so much, Daddy. We both have. Will you hold me during my nap?"  
>"Sure Baby Boy...come on." Randy wrapped his arm around John's shoulders.<br>John started to walk out of the room before pausing. "Oh, my other collar." He mumbled, half asleep.

"I'll bring it up Angel...ye just go let ya daddy take care of ya." Sheamus told him.  
>"Thank you, Master. You both are so good to me." John yawned again as he walked with Randy to head upstairs.<br>Randy got John upstairs. "Okay Baby Boy...you just want to lay down or wipe up first?"

"Master told me to clean up." John admitted with a tired chuckle. "My ass is pretty full after you both had your turn."  
>"Oh yeah...well I guess I need to remove your collar then."<br>A look of almost panic crossed John's face a moment. "No, you can't. Only Sweets takes it off."

"Well he told me to take care of you...so your options are I remove it or you can't shower & will need to do a sink wash."  
>John bit his lip a minute before nodding slowly. "Okay. Take it off I guess."<br>"It will be fine Baby...He is very understanding." Randy assured him as he walked behind John to unbuckle the thick leather.

"I know, Daddy. Just I've never even taken it off myself." John told him. "Not any of my collars. And I have three now. Of course my tags I pretty much only wear working in the ring now."  
>"I know Baby...if he asked I'll tell him I removed it...not you." He slipped the collar off &amp; kissed the back of John's neck.<p>

Even in his tired state John gave a shudder at the kiss. "Okay. Thanks, Daddy."  
>Randy moved to put the collar on the dresser. "Come on now Baby Boy before you pass out."<br>John yawned, walking to the bathroom. "Yeah, you two wore me out. How are you not exhausted?"  
>"Lots if practice with you." Randy joked.<p>

"Well, I still get wiped every time." John said as he walked to the large shower, stepping in.  
>Randy joined him. "Well we got you off twice Baby."<br>"Yeah, my ass is dripping." John chuckled. He turned on the water, testing the temperature as he bent over.

"Oh you love feeling wrecked & used by us Baby."  
>"I don't deny it." John reached for a bar of soap and began washing his chest and stomach. "I missed you so much, Daddy. I love Sweets but something seems missing without you around."<br>"I know Baby...he is more reserved without me it seems...well from what you tell me anyways."

"He has his moments but, yeah." John agreed as he washed his cock and stomach. "He doesn't seem to get so...down and dirty with you gone and you know how I am."  
>"Dirtier the better at times."<br>"Yeah, I thought about you every day. Even had a few fantasies." John turned to hand Randy the soap. "Get my ass, Daddy?"

"Sure Babe." Randy took the cloth. "Do I dare ask?"  
>John moved to bend so that his ass was exposed for the younger man to work. "Well, there were a few. One I was this rich politician's son and you kidnapped me for ransom. You had me tied and helpless so you decided to toy with me while waiting on your payment."<br>"Interesting." Randy commented as he went to work.

John sighed inwardly at Randy's lackluster response. Normally his daddy seemed to love hearing about them. "Well, anyway just different fantasies." He mumbled, waiting on Randy to finish.  
>"Come on...like what? Did I ask for a hefty sum?"<p>

"Yeah I think it was a million." John replied. "You promised my dad I would live if he paid but I guess it was okay to molest me." He chuckled. "I guess I looked so sexy you couldn't control yourself. You said I was a spoiled rich brat that probably never had a spanking. My hands were tied behind me and I was gagged with a thick cloth...you wanted me quiet because we were in a cheap motel...you pulled me over your lap, pulled my pants down and spanked my ass."

"Spanked it then fucked it raw?" Randy asked as he finished giving John a swat.  
>As tired as John had been he gave a heated pant at the memory of the fantasy and the swat. "You know it. Spanked my ass until it was fire-red then tossed me on the bed on my stomach and fucked the hell out of me. I was helpless to do anything other than take it and moan."<br>"Let me guess...you have a prissy gold digger girlfriend and you would have been ruined if she had seen you take it like a bitch."

"How did you know?" John asked before moving to wash his daddy's front. "I actually pictured one of the divas."  
>"No offence Johnny...but almost every fantasy you claim to be as straight as an arrow. Most of the time a stud with a hot chick."<p>

"Yeah funny in life I'm not for the ladies." John sank down to wash his lover's cock. "I guess I love the idea of being forced by a dominant stud. Made to take a big cock and enjoy it."  
>"Yeah...but not even a topping bi or gay...you always try to claim to be straight."<br>John carefully washed Randy's cock. "I don't know why. Just something about being forced to be sexual with a guy against my will gets me hot. Of course no one wants to be raped but I know it's not real...especially if I tied up and pushed around."

"Well yeah just play acting is fine."  
>John stood back to his feet, looking up at Randy. "You ravaged me so many times in my mind those three weeks. I hate being apart."<br>John nodded. "Do you want me to get your back?"  
>"Those are the hazards of our work though Johnny." Randy told him.<p>

John nodded. "Do you want me to get your back?"  
>"Wasn't I suppose to help you cause you were nearly passed out?"<br>"Yeah it's okay. I enjoyed touching you." John grinned. "I guess all the sex talk woke me back up."  
>"Okay then Babe." Randy turned around for John to get his back.<p>

John washed Randy's back, admiring the tats as always. "You've changed." He observed as he worked. "Used to be even a hint of sex talk in the shower and you would've fucked me until I passed out."  
>Randy turned his head to look over his shoulder at John. "Can't say it didn't cross my mind...but remember I tried to be more mindful after I also became Shea's sub."<p>

John worked. "I remember." He said quietly. "You didn't want to wear me out anymore with one on one time...in case Master would need me."  
>"But we still do at times Babe...but you just got wore out twice in a row."<br>"Yeah, guess I just missed you." John finished his work and moved to shut off the water. "Can we go lay down now?"

"Of course Babe...and i missed you as well." Randy stepped out to dry grabbing a towel for John. John thanked Randy and dried off with the towel before walking to the California king sized bed in the next room, climbing under the top cover.


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: I own nothing of WCW/WWE/ECW ECT. Reviews, comments, & feedback keep me encouraged. Please keep any feedback coming, even if I don't reply be sure I do read them all.**

**A/N #2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW.) **

"I started to wonder if ya two got lost." Sheamus started from the small sitting area. He was hold both men's 'casual' collars.

"No Sir." Randy started. "Just trying to be through & talking."  
>"Ah I see...no problem I just thought me Angel be counting sheep by the time I got up here."<br>John sat up from the bed, noticing Sheamus and the collars. "I woke back up some, Master." He said.

"Ah...not a problem. I saw ye had removed ye formal."  
>"I removed it for him, remembering it was not supposed to get wet." Randy told him.<br>"Good thinking. I had forgotten before ye both left the room. " Sheamus stood up. So I guess time for these."  
>"Yes Sir." Randy moved to the bed sitting on the end. John moved to sit next to Randy. He could not help smiling thinking they must look like two eager puppies waiting to be collared.<p>

Sheamus walked over looking at them. He tried to stay serious but snickered. "Now knock that off Angel."  
>"What he do." Randy wondered.<br>"Just a funny imagery."  
>"Oh." Sheamus draped Randy's collar over his shoulder while he went to put John's on. It was green camo paracord with a steel U-ring hasp on it. From the pin of the hasp was a pewter stylized shamrock. After it was locked on he leaned in to kiss John Softly. He then moved to Randy. His was done with black &amp; red paracord, but the same stitch &amp; closure as John. Once again it ended with a kiss.<p>

"Thank you Sir." Randy replied his fingers brushing the shamrock.  
>"Thank you, Master." John echoed. He climbed back into bed. "The way we were sitting side by side on the bed waiting to be collared reminded me of two puppies." John told Randy, not wanting to leave him out.<p>

"A puppy...really?" Randy asked as he moved.  
>"Aye really." Sheamus commented. "Well time for me to go clean."<br>"Hold me, Daddy?" John yawned, curling on his side in the center of the bed. "I claim the middle!"  
>"Sir?" Randy called.<br>"Aye it fine I shouldn't be too long."  
>Randy moved to climb on the right side of the bed while Sheamus headed for his shower.<p>

John snuggled against Randy, his eyes closing as he rested his head on the younger man's chest. As he stated Sheamus took a quick shower before shutting the light & join his two boys in the bed for a long restful sleep. By the time Sheamus got to bed John was sound asleep against Randy, a smile on his lips as he rested.

The night was restful, Sheamus wrapped against John's back an arm around his waist. John slept well and woke the next morning surrounded on both sides by his two boyfriends. He just laid, drinking in the feeling as it was a rare with their conflicting work loads. It was so nice for all three men to be able to just rest without being tormented by nightmares. John had gone to counseling to talk about the trauma he had suffered, including the violation by the two burglars as had Randy and Sheamus and they were all able to put their hurts at rest.

Randy woke with the filtering light of morning. He went to slowly move so not to wake John. "Hey, Daddy." John whispered as he heard the younger man move. "I've been awake awhile...just relaxing."  
>"Hey Babe." He whispered back. "Rest well?"<br>"Yeah I did." John's blue eyes sparkled with life and calm. "How about you?"

"Think so...don't remember any dreams or anything."  
>"Good." John leaned to kiss Randy lightly on the lips. "I love having you here. I wish you would move in." He whispered.<br>"Well I practically do live here Johnny...but I still like having my place."  
>John nodded, yawning as he stretched. "I'm going to cook you a nice breakfast, Daddy. I actually make good eggs now."<p>

Randy chuckled as did Sheamus behind John as he was waking up. "We getting breakfast in bed Angel?"  
>"Yeah." John moved to sit up, liking the idea. "You both relax and I'll bring up breakfast."<br>"Ooo I get pampered for a change." Randy joked.  
>"Oh ye get pampered a plenty Love." Sheamus retorted.<br>"I was just joking."

John climbed out of bed and looked for a pair of gym shorts, sliding them on. "Have to protect the goods from splatter." He winked. "Be back soon, Guys. You two relax." He headed downstairs to cook up breakfast. The two guys just continued to relax before moving closer as they waited for John's return.

John decided to cook western omelets as they were Randy's favorite. He hummed as he cut up ham and veggies and heated the skillet.

"Think we should get dressed?" Randy asked.  
>"Why rush it...he told us to relax." Sheamus replied.<br>"Okay Sir." Randy moved to kiss Sheamus lightly. "Morning by the way."  
>"Morning Love."<br>John fixed each guy a large omelet and a single slice of wheat toast as they all watched their carbs. He put the three plates on a carrying tray along with a cup of coffee for Randy, Sheamus' tea and his water and carefully carried the tray upstairs. As John neared the room Sheamus felt him approaching and moved away.

"Damn make me feel like we are two kids worried about getting caught." Randy commented.  
>"Sorry Love." Sheamus replied.<br>John walked into the room toting the tray. "Breakfast fit for a king...and a daddy." He joked  
>"Smells good Angel."<br>Randy looked at how loaded the tray is. "We are going to eat all that?"  
>John walked to sit the tray on the bed. "I always eat this much, Ran. It's only one omelet each."<p>

Randy looked at it. "How many eggs?"  
>"It only six I think." Sheamus mentioned. "That the normal."<br>"Shit things have changed over the last months." Randy commented.  
>"I made a western style because it's your favorite." John told Randy. "Ham, onions, green peppers, mushrooms and cheese. Your coffee is in the red mug and Sweets has tea in the blue one."<p>

"Thanks Baby...I'll try to be a good boy & try to eat it all." Randy joked taking his items before Sheamus grabbed his.  
>"Thanks a bunch Angel."<br>"You're both welcome." John grinned at Randy as he sat to eat. "Too bad...bad boys are so much fun."

"Maybe later Baby Boy...then again you play the bad boy so well yourself." Randy chuckled.  
>"I thought I was the clean-cut good one." John grinned broadly as he started to eat after grabbing his plate.<br>"You may be Shea's Angel...but we know you have horns somewhere too." Randy laughed.  
>John joined in the laughter as he enjoyed the food. "I think my ass is immune to you both. You took turns pounding me yesterday and I'm not even sore."<p>

"It almost sounds like ye trying to issue a challenge Angel." Sheamus chuckled.  
>"He tried to get me worked up in the shower." Randy told him.<br>"Oh really now?" Sheamus raised an eyebrow.  
>"I did not!" John shot back at Randy, glaring like he was a kid being tattled on to their parents. "I said I missed you and had a fantasy and you asked me what it was."<p>

"But you also commented about my changing because I didn't get turned on by the slightest bit of sex talk. Which hints that is what you were trying to do." Randy replied. John huffed, going back to eating after sending Randy a glare. He would have stuck out his tongue if it wouldn't seem so childish. "Okay me boy simmer down now." Sheamus told them.  
>"Yes Sir." Randy replied before eating more.<p>

"Yes, Sir." John mumbled as he ate. When had Randy gotten so damn old? He remembered a day Randy would have relished the thought of getting naughty in the shower with him. Now he refused then told their master on him.  
>"Don't be so sour Me Angel...so ye have a touch of an imp to ya at times."<br>"He used to too." John grumbled before taking a drink.

"I still do at times." Randy bit. "Sorry if I thought twice was good already." John huffed again as he ate. Sheamus shook his head seeing John's more childish side popping out, but it was not bad enough to nip in the bud yet. John finished his food, trying to get out of his sour mood. He stood to place his plate back on the empty tray. Sheamus finished next while still sipping his tea.

Randy finished last with almost a groan as he felt stuffed. When they were done John gathered the dishes and carried the tray downstairs, leaving the men alone.


	6. Chapter 6

John took a brief shower, not wasting time to fantasize as he was not in the mood. He finished, dried off and dressed in the shorts then walked back to the master bedroom. Randy looked at John as he came back in. He had moved to put shorts on while John was in the shower. "Feel better Baby?"

"Yeah, I was sweaty." John answered, moving to sit on the bed.  
>"Understandable Baby." Randy moved towards him.<br>"How's your stomach?" John asked the younger man.  
>"Little better...just nerves." Randy oddly admitted.<br>"Nerves? Why are you nervous?" John asked, feeling confused.

Randy took a deep breath letting out a sigh. "I'm coming out to my folks...next time I go." There was more, but that was currently at the forefront.  
>John looked at Randy, the surprise clear in his eyes. His boyfriend had not even brought up the subject of coming out for months. "Really? What made you decide to do that?"<br>Sheamus made his way back to the room finally. He looked between the two wondering if he was interrupting something. "Maybe a few things." Randy stated. "Can't hide it forever from them."

"Hide what from whom?" Sheamus asked.  
>"Coming out to my parents...now I don't know how I feel about the public...but at least them."<br>"Oh...I see. Good for ya Love...ye wish us to go with ya?"  
>"I am still debating that part."<br>John nodded. "I know how hard it was for me. I'm willing to go if you want."

"I guess I just worry about more questions...or blame."  
>"Blame for what?" John asked, looking confused.<br>"I know at least my pa will want to point a finger at someone about how his son could have turned out that way." Randy sighed lowering his head.  
>"Well it a load of malarkey...no one made ya...ye just are." Sheamus stated.<br>"He won't see it that way...as for ma who knows. Plus if they question the who...oh boy."

"Why...oh because they already know Sweets and I are together." John realized. "Shit...well, you know if you come out they'll ask if there is someone."  
>"Yeah I know...and not that I wish to lie...but the one bomb will be bad enough...if i was to tell then I was with either of you...let alone both. My poor ma would have a heart attack."<br>"I can understand that." Sheamus stated. "Ye just figure what ye feel is best & let us know. what spurred this now though?"

"Just did okay?" randy stated slightly defensively.  
>John knew Randy liked his privacy but the guy was not acting right. "What else is up?" He asked bluntly. "I can tell there's more."<br>Randy shook his head. "You will think I am being foolish or irrational."  
>"Come now Love...what tis it? What troubling ya?"<p>

"We won't judge you." John agreed with Sheamus. "Sharing might make you feel better."  
>"I guess I am just worried about the upcoming international tour." Randy told them.<br>"Tis understandable Love...I already told ya a way to help with that." Sheamus told him.  
>"No...no gonna happen." Randy told him.<p>

"No way." John said quickly. "They were messing with your mind a few months ago so they know about us anyway. I am NOT letting you travel alone over there, Master."  
>"Maybe they will think we broke ways if i go alone." Sheamus tried to reason. "That their tricks scared ye two away. They way I acted to ye both ye wished nothin to do with me."<p>

"No." John said firmly. "I could never live with myself if I agreed and something happened to you while I wasn't around. Don't ask me to do that again, Sweets."  
>"Better one then all." Sheamus stated.<br>"Bullshit." Randy exclaimed. "Don't go pull no dumb noble shit! Plus who is to say even if we weren't with you they wouldn't know & come after us with no protection from you? You the only fucking reason I am alive right now!"  
>"No I am thee reason ye nearly got killed to begin with."<p>

"You're wasting your time, Sweets." John's blue eyes looked determined as he looked, his mouth set in a stubborn line. "You know damn well we stick together. If the roles were reversed you wouldn't abandon us."  
>"Ye know there is something I could do."<br>"Don't...don't even Shea. You try it & I may have to do something in kind." Randy told him with a warning tone.

"What?" John asked, looking lost. "Do what?"  
>Sheamus pursed his lips. "That's what it was...wasn't it?" Randy stated then looked at John. "He was going to order us to stay away from him once we got over there."<br>Hurt flashed across John's face as he looked at the Irishman. "How could you after all the shit we've been through together? I think we've earned the right to stand by your side if we choose. We know the risks!"

"I just wish ye two safe. It that too much to request?" Sheamus stated. Tears wanted to fill his eyes. "I just don't wish anyone else I care about hurt cause of me."  
>"And we care about you and want you safe." John tried to explain. "Surely you can see that. Maybe they won't even try anything."<p>

"I can...but thee only time I hadn't was when I was single. Thee moment they thought I was with a new guy they started again."  
>"I can see your point Sweets but no deal." John told him. "You know I follow your every order but this I refuse. I refuse as your boyfriend and friend."<br>Sheamus just faintly sighed. "Sorry Shea, you're outvoted on this one." Randy told him.

"You know I'd never refuse an order without good reason, Sweets." John told him. "I love you too much to obey."  
>"I know Angel...I know." His voice cracked faintly.<br>John walked over to Sheamus, wrapping his arms around him to comfort his lover. "It's going to be fine, Master." He whispered.  
>"I'm sorry I brought it up Shea." Randy stated.<br>"Nay Love...I be lying if I didn't say it had been on me mind as well as of late."

John rested his head on Sheamus' chest a moment. "I've been trying not to think about it too...telling myself it's all over. We can't give them this much power over us. We go over there twice a year...we can't always be a mess."  
>"I just wished to take precautions." Sheamus stated.<br>"Well pardon my saying this...but they are stupid ones." Randy told him.

John chuckled at Randy's words. Even as a submissive the man was blunt. He pulled back from Sheamus slowly. "Okay...well enough moping...what we doing today?" Sheamus asked.  
>John shrugged. "Didn't really think on it but I know we only have a few days here. I'd like to make the most of it."<br>"Well ye have plenty of amenities Angel...less ye wish to go somewhere?"

John shook his head. "It's up to you both. Anything either of you would like to do?"  
>"Honestly Johnny...all we ever do is run here &amp; run there." Randy stated. "I just want to stay in."<br>"I'm up for whatever." Sheamus stated.  
>"Ran's right we are always on the run." John agreed. "Especially since we only have today and tomorrow staying in sounds fine by me."<p>

"Okay then...so bumming around it is & no more of this stressing." Sheamus stated.  
>"Sounds good to me." Randy agreed.<br>John nodded. "Sounds good, Sweets." He glanced at Randy. "Want me to show you the dungeon?"  
>"Oh...nearly forgot, sure." Randy moved from the bed stretching.<p>

"Then follow me." John told him as he started walking. Randy followed John & Sheamus brought up the rear heading down to the new area again.  
>Sheamus then stopped. " Ye know what boys...I seen it &amp; I still need a shower...go enjoy." He turned heading back for the bedroom.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

A naughty plan began to form in John's mind at Sheamus' words. He was a little pissed at Randy but some of it had cooled by now so his idea would not truly be payback. Just a chance for him to blow off steam and get his daddy's mind off his stress. "Okay, Master." He called as he led Randy down to the extension rooms.

Randy followed John. "So it's like Sheamus has almost his own place over here if he really wanted to?"  
>"Yeah he likes his privacy at times." John answered, punching in the code to open the main door. He was proud to show Randy the dungeon as he walked toward a room on the right. "This room is my pride and joy. It's like a bondage video set come to life."<p>

"Oh boy?" Randy stated faintly joking. John pushed the heavy door open and flipped on the lights. The room was done in dark, rich colors with the walls lined with more bondage toys than a kink shop. One section was various whips, floggers and paddles, some various types of gags. Shackles hung from the ceiling and a St. Andrew's cross was in the corner. Various furniture such as a spanking bench, fucking machine and the spreader John bought in Philadelphia were set up in different places. No hoods were in sight as John knew they upset Randy.  
>"Well, Daddy?"<p>

"Damn Baby...and you still not done?"  
>"Almost. Just a few more things." John tried to act normal. "Check out this stuff, Ran." He moved close to the shackles hanging from the ceiling.<br>Randy walked over. "Damn you act like a kid on Christmas Baby...to some looks more like a scene of a horror movie."

"That's because I only use this stuff with the two men I trust." John replied. Before Randy had time to move John grabbed his right hand, raising it over his head to lock it in the hanging shackle before going for the left, leaving the younger man slightly stretched.  
>"Damn...what the fuck Johnny?" Randy tried not to yell as he was caught off guard.<p>

John reached to give Randy's ass a swat. "Bad, Daddy...Telling on me to our master." His hand then trailed to Randy's clothed cock, barely brushing over it. "It seems I'll have to punish you." He normally loved being submissive but every so often the older man got the urge to play the big bad video Dom.

Randy jumps at the swat. "Come on not funny." He shuttered a breath as John's hand brushed his cock. "I wasn't telling...ju-just making a comment on how...resilient you are."  
>"Uh uh uh..." John almost purred. "You've made your Baby upset and now you must pay the price." He jerked Randy's shorts down in one fluid movement, licking his lips at the sight. "Nice."<p>

Randy shuttered a little. "I...I tried to apologize...before you took your shower."  
>John pursed his lips at Randy's tone. He had expected the younger man to be cocky but he seemed almost timid. He didn't want to genuinely upset his boyfriend. "I want to punish you." He began, looking into Randy's eyes. "I'm in the mood...but if you want me to let you go I will." Randy took a deep breath before lowering his head slightly shaking it.<p>

John gave a smirk at the answer. "Very well. Be right back." He took off for a small storage room that from the outside looked like a closet. Randy lifted his head to see where John was heading. The room felt cold to him, was it nerves to created that way? John disappeared into the room, trying to get in the mindset as he donned his outfit. He wanted Randy to enjoy this even though he was pretending it was punishment.

Randy just took a few long deep breaths. This was Johnny...his Baby boy...he is just stretching his wings a little. He doesn't do it often, just had to relax & enjoy the rare treat. John reappeared a few minutes later looking like the stereotypical Dom from a porn video. He was shirtless, wearing black leather ass less chaps, a matching leather biker's hat and black boots. The look on his face was a stern but naughty smirk.

Randy didn't know why when he saw John he was fighting the desire to snicker. a faint snort sound escaped him. John pursed his lips as he walked up to Randy. "Something funny, Boy?"  
>For some reason john calling him boy made hm laugh more. "No...Sir." He tried to speak between giggles.<p>

John scowled, walking over to the toys on the wall. He grabbed a red ball gag and carried it over to the strung up Randy. "Open." He ordered simply. Randy looked & shook his head while trying to control the giggled he picked up for some odd reason. John gave Randy's face a light slap but not hard enough to hurt. "You don't shake your head when I'm in charge. I said open." He repeated firmly.

Randy just shot a faint glare. John sighed, some of his confidence wavering. He wasn't used to playing a Dom and if Randy refused to obey him he wouldn't force him. They weren't doing a role play after all. It just bothered him that he let Randy do anything he wished to him but his daddy refused to let him be in charge and obey him on a very rare occasion. He got laughed at and disobeyed. "Never mind." He mumbled, carrying the gag back to the wall. "I'll let you down in a minute."

"No...No." Randy took a deep breath. "Wh-what do you want from me...Sir?"  
>John turned to look back at Randy with hurt in his eyes. "I just want you to fucking obey me...not laugh at me like I'm some kind of a joke. You wouldn't do that to Master. You know I'd never hurt you."<br>Randy slowly nodded, but then kept his head low. "Yes...I'm sorry...Angel Sir."

John tried desperately to shake himself back into his confident mindset. His hand trembled as he hung the gag on the wall and walked back to Randy. "Apology accepted." He gulped as his eyes travelled the room, searching for something he could do Randy would not refuse.  
>Randy just remained quiet with head lowered till John gave him an order.<p>

Tears wanted to wet John's eyes as he felt so incompetent. "Fuck, I don't know." He said at last. "I had plans. I was going to gag you and tease the hell out of you with a vibrator, threaten to leave you here then toss it aside and fuck you...but who was I kidding. I'm no Dom and no one takes me seriously."

"Go ahead." Randy stated. "I...I don't know why I giggled...I didn't mean to."  
>"B-But I told you to open up twice and you just glared at me. I'm not going to force you, Daddy." John said quietly, his shoulders slumping.<br>"I won't fight...I...I didn't know what you wanted from me Ba...Angel Sir. Sometime you like when I fight."

John nodded. "But this wasn't a role play." He walked over to grab a ball gag again, carrying it over to Randy. "Open." He repeated, but not quite in the same stern tone as before. Randy lifted his head some.  
>"I like when these moods hit you too." He stated before parting his lips.<br>John felt a little better at his boyfriend's words. He gave a small smile as he pushed the ball past Randy's lips before moving behind him to buckle the strap. "Bad, Daddy. Disobeying me."

Randy gave a faint grumbled sigh. John bit his lip at the sigh but then remembered his daddy said he liked him in charge. "Suck it up and take your punishment like a man." He growled. John walked to the wall, grabbing a flogger. He remembered Randy was not much for hits but his thighs were major pleasure points. He walked behind Randy, running a hand over the tanned ass. "Now I got you just where I want you. No one will find you here. I can punish you all day if I want."

Randy wished his could lick his lips but the gag prevented that. He nodded slowly. John moved back to run the flogger over the exposed ass before bringing it back to strike the flesh. He then trailed it down, teasing the area of the Viper's inner thighs. Randy jumped from the strike then shivered feeling the leather trace his thighs. John ran the flogger up and down the thigh before he flicked his wrist to land a blow there as Sheamus had taught him.

A faint, almost strangled groan forced its way around Randy's stretched lips, as his blood began to grow heated & his cock jumped. John fed off the reaction from Randy, giving the other thigh the same treatment. He reached around the restrained man to grab his cock, giving it a few strokes. "I think my naughty daddy is enjoying himself."

Randy moaned behind the gag his head tilting back. John continued to pump his daddy's manhood after moving to the front of him. "I like this." He taunted with a twinkle in his eye. "Having the big bad Viper all helpless to play with...no one but me to hear his muffled cries." Randy's cock now fully hard, the head gathering drops of pre-cum from the actions. Hearing John's voice now in front of him Randy moved to lower his head to look at him.

John smirked up at Randy. "You're so hard, Daddy." He turned so that Randy's hard cock was rubbing against his bare ass, sending shiver's of delight down his own spine. "I bet you wish you were buried in my tight ass right now don't you? Wouldn't that feel good to be so deep inside me?" He stroked his own cock as he teased the Viper.

Randy moaned almost whimpered as he slightly rocked his hips forward, but that only caused more of a stretch to his arms. John grinned at the response before moving away from the needy man. "Uh uh uh...you're my toy today, Daddy. Not the other way around." He walked to the wall, choosing a vibrating silicone dildo and some lube after putting the flogger back. It was one of the smaller ones as he knew Randy did not bottom often. "Has it been awhile since you had anything in that ass?" John clarified as he generously lubed the toy.

Randy panted through his nose but nodded. John thought a moment before walking behind Randy. He unbuckled the strap that held the ball in his lover's mouth, removing it. "I want to be able to hear your moans." In reality the older man worried about making his daddy's jaw too sore as Randy was not gagged often during their playtimes.

"Thank you...Angel Sir." Randy licked his dry lips. John laid the gag aside to clean later.  
>He slowly worked the head of the toy into Randy's ass. "Try to relax and enjoy this, Viper." Randy shuttered a litter but actually moved to spread his legs more to help some. "Good, Viper." John praised. Once the toy was seated fully inside of Randy he turned on the vibrations, choosing a pulse like setting.<p>

Randy gave a moan his head drifting back again. "Oh damn."  
>"Feels good doesn't it, Viper?" John reached around the man to fondle his balls as his other hand slowly pumped the toy. "Just imagine. I could leave you tied like this for hours...let you cum over and over until you pass out."<p>

"fe-feels good Angel Sir. Y-you wouldn't do that though...would you?" Randy asked between moans.  
>John pretended to think it over. "I'll tell you what...you are offered a choice. Either I leave you this way awhile...let you stew...or I get to fuck that tight ass. Which will it be?"<p>

"Fu-fuck me Angel Sir." Randy hardly at to think knowing flesh would feel better than a toy.  
>"Gladly." John pulled the toy out, turning it off and sitting it down. He then lubed his hard cock, stroking it a few times before positioning the head between the tan cheeks and pushing in slowly. "Damn, been a long time...fuck." Randy moaned his eyes drifted closed as he took in the feeling of him being stretched more.<p>

John pushed until he was buried deep inside the taller man their bodies flush together. "Damn you feel good, Viper." He groaned deeply. "I'll let you adjust."  
>"Fe-feels full Sir." Randy moaned out. His body shuttered from the endorphin he was beginning to feel. "Feels...good."<br>John panted, planting a kiss to the back of Randy's neck. He gripped his boyfriend's hips as he moved to pull out before thrusting to once again fill the empty space. "Fuck, you're tight as hell."

"Oh fuck." Randy moaned out as the chains above him shook. John set a steady pace of drilling Randy, not quite ravaging him as he loved but hard enough. He panted as his hips thrusted, kissing his daddy's back and neck from time to time. Randy's moans where almost rhythmic with the thrusts no words really left his mouth at this point.

John felt powerful making Randy moan this way. "Tell me how good my cock feels." He ordered, reaching to stroke the bound man's leaking shaft. "Beg me to cum."  
>"So good Angel Sir." Randy voice seemed faintly distant. "Feels so good." Randy didn't even realize he was putting more &amp; more pressure on his wrist and arm. His body almost wanted to sway with the movement.<p>

John could almost feel Randy's bliss and it heated him more. "You want to fly for me don't you?" He whispered into Randy's ear. "Just let go, Viper. Embrace the feelings...Angel has you." He began to kiss the nape of Randy's neck as he took him.  
>"Ye-Yes Sir." Randy replied something in him his mind was no longer fully aware of the world around him. Just the feeling in the moment. "Can I Sir?" He moaned out his eyes fluttering.<p>

"Yes." John breathed with a deep moan, his own cock throbbing. "Cum for me...cum for Angel."  
>"Fuck Angel Sir." Randy moaned as he came only moments after the words left John's lips. His body shutters as the energy pumping through him &amp; out as his release shot from him some hitting John's hand, but more to the floor below.<p>

John cried out as his own climax was almost forced from him by Randy's squeezing muscles. He pulled out once his cock was spent and moved to check on Randy. "That felt so fucking good. Are you okay?" When John moved Randy had wanted to go almost limp in the restraints. Randy gave a faint moan at John's question.

John was a little alarmed by Randy's response but remembered how he was after flying. "Let your baby boy take care of you. You did so good." He said in a soothing voice. He released the younger man from the shackles, taking precautions to support his body as he did so. Randy practically fell into John's arms. His body was almost limp, barely remaining on his feet.  
>"Thank you Angel Sir." His tone dreamy but still deep. His wrists were faintly red from supporting his weight and swaying.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

"Just relax." John picked Randy up bridal style as Sheamus had for him and carried him to the small bedroom in the extension living section. As he walked with Randy he focused his mind to talk to Sheamus. *Master, Randy and I played in the dungeon. He flew for me and is out of it. I'm taking him to your living space to rest awhile.*

Sheamus was relaxing in the master bedroom after his shower. He figured if he left his boys alone they would work things out. Hearing John's call he was surprised to hear Randy must have been the receiver if he flew. He wondered what his Angel had done. He got up throwing a robe on before heading from the room. *On me way Angel.*

*Okay.* John reached the bed and pulled back the covers, laying Randy gently down. He knew his boyfriend was out if he did not complain being carried. He rubbed Randy's reddened wrists. Randy's eyes fought to open, they looked glazed & distant.  
>"Thank you Sir." His body shuttered faintly.<br>"Just relax, Daddy. I have you." John said. He knew he was still dressed in his Dom gear but figured he could clean the mess in the dungeon and change after Sheamus arrived.

It didn't take long for Sheamus to make his way to the room. He walked in looking. He cocked his head faintly looking John over. John turned when the Irishman entered, blushing at the way his lover looked at him. "If you can keep an eye on Randy, Master I'll go clean our mess and put this outfit away."  
>"Aye of course Angel...thought like that ye look more like a Hell's Angel." He chuckled faintly before he moved towards the bed.<br>John chuckled. "What can I say? The mood hit." He took off back to the dungeon to change.

Sheamus moved to climb in the bed next to Randy. "Ello Me Love."  
>"Shea?"<br>"Aye Love...relax. Me Angel just went to tidy thins up a bit." Randy began to shiver a bit & Sheamus went to wrap his arm around him pull him closer. "Ye be fine Love, just relax."

John cleaned up all evidences of their play before changing out of the outfit. He grabbed their discarded shorts before turning off the light and leaving the room, heading back to join the other two. When John returned to the room Randy appeared to be sleeping on Sheamus' chest & his head was being stroke by the larger man.  
>"Is he okay?" John asked as he neared the bed. "I had to carry him. He...flew Like I do at times for you."<br>"He will be." Sheamus whispered. "Ye know how tired ye feel when ye come back down." He looked down at Randy then at John. "I will ask details later."

"Yes, Sir." John gulped, hoping he wasn't in trouble. "H-He said he wanted it...liked It when I took control. I offered to stop."  
>"It fine Angel...just Wondering." John nodded before moving to an empty space in the bed with a yawn. Knowing Randy was okay his own eyes felt heavy. Sheamus chuckled. "Guess nap then talk &amp; food."<br>"Yes, Sir." John mumbled. His eyes drifted shut as he fell sound asleep. Sheamus soon fell into a light sleep himself. More of just resting since he was not really tired after his shower.

John slept a few hours before he stirred, looking around to see if Sheamus or Randy was awake. He always felt strange after playing the Dom, like the person he had been in the moment was not truly him. Sheamus lifted his head looking when he heard the bed move. "Hey." John whispered, feeling awake now.  
>"Hey yaself." Sheamus replied before slowly extracting himself from under the sleeping viper. The smaller man shifted some, but stayed asleep.<br>John looked a little confused as he whispered. "I don't know what got into me earlier. I turned in to this stern video Dom."

"Ye enjoyed thought aye?" Sheamus asked as he moved around the bed.  
>"Yeah...I Did. I love being dominated by Randy...but It felt good to pretend to punish him...almost Made me feel powerful to hear his enjoyment." John admitted.<br>"Then don't complain...obviously Me viper enjoyed as well he still sleeping like a babe."  
>"Yeah...he Actually flew." John said with pride. "I've never saw him like that before...well When it was only me and him."<p>

"I only did it once me Angel & was nay easy...let Us walk while he rests. He should be fine now."  
>John slowly climbed from the bed and walked out of the small room where they could talk louder. Sheamus followed John out &amp; down to the main sitting area of the expansion. He made sure his robe was tied before sitting. "So what turned Me Viper into a winged serpent?"<br>"Want to follow me to the dungeon, Master and I'll show you?" John offered, still standing.

Sheamus stood back up. "Sure Angel." John led the way to the dungeon, turning on the light once the door was open.  
>"Well, I wanted to pretend to punish Randy so I showed him the manacles." John started as he walked over to them with a chuckle. "I grabbed his hands and had him locked before he knew what hit him. I then offered to let him go but he shook his head so I went and put on the leather outfit."<br>Sheamus gave a hum as he walked over to inspect them. "May I suggest we install a set that is slightly more padded. The metal on the outside is fine...but Leather or something to line them. Seems Viper enjoys being strung."

"Sure sounds good." John agreed. "Strange I never would have guessed he would like it so much but it had to be that. All I did was tease him a bit with a flogger then fuck him. He flew just from that."  
>"Well his shoulders are thought weak...but he has worked the muscles to off set it. Maybe the sense of almost weightlessness?" Sheamus wondered. He looked around. "Do we have a swing planned for either room yet Angel?"<br>"No but if you think Randy would enjoy it I'll gladly order one." John replied. "This room is for all of our pleasure. I'm glad he had fun."

"Won't know till he tries it...but he may. Just a hunch & it would be less strain on the body...unless that is part of it."  
>John nodded. "I'll look into that then. I guess the longer we all play together we'll learn each other's hot buttons...like I remembered to tease his thighs and it made him so heated."<br>"That could have started it too...may be a combination of things to trigger it."

"Yeah." John nodded, looking at all the toys. "Damn we could play in here once a week for ten years and never use everything."  
>"Isn't that part thee fun Angel? We don't need to go elsewhere unless we wish."<br>"Yeah I would still like to try a club at least once." John said. "I remember the idea of us being led into a club chained together seemed to excite Daddy when you spoke of it."

"I was already thinking of it during the tour...be a nice distraction. We know Vince tries to give us a couple days at each stop to take in the...local culture."  
>John's face lit up at the idea. "That would be nice, Master. I look forward to it." He walked up to Sheamus, wrapping his arms around him. "I'm sorry if it seems I've been neglecting you since Randy arrived. I just missed him."<p>

Sheamus returned the embrace before leaning to peck John's lips. "Tis okay Angel...I could have followed ye both today...I felt ye both needed thee time together."  
>"Thank you." John kissed Sheamus' chest. "So what should we do now?"<br>"Hmm is it closer to lunch or dinner? I'm famished."  
>"Let's go then, Master." John moved to head out of the room. "I'll grill some steaks for us. Maybe Randy will wake up by then."<p>

"Sounds wonderful Angel." Sheamus followed John out & back through the main house to the kitchen.  
>"I'll make some of those grilled veggies you love too." John told him as he moved to the fridge.<br>"Oh sounds perfect. Oh I must remember for us to visit Ma when we go over...and try to make it a load day." He chuckled, but then stops. "Just hope me pa isn't round" His face soured some.  
>"I'd love to meet your mom." John told him as he pulled some nice looking steaks and fresh vegetables from the fridge. "From what I've heard she's a sweetheart."<p>

"Aye that she is...but she also loves her baking." Sheamus chuckled. "More so getting ready for the winter swaps & holiday."  
>"I'll make an exception even if it isn't load day." John laughed, working to wash the veggies and season the meat. "I'm sure she'll be thrilled to see you again."<br>"Aye she love doting on me."  
>"Don't all moms?" John laughed again as he cut up veggies and turned on the inside grill on his counter top.<p>

"Aye, I guess they do."  
>John waited for the grill to heat before adding three seasoned steaks and the veggies. The kitchen began to fill with the savory smell of the food.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

"I hope one of them steaks is smaller for Randy...we don't need 'im getting another belly ache."  
>"Shit. I keep forgetting." John looked at the three hefty steaks. "I can cut one in half."<br>"Aye & still cook it in case one thee two of us want it."  
>John nodded as he stirred the sizzling vegetables with a spatula. "So you really enjoyed our roleplay earlier, Sweets? Was it fun being King Shea?"<p>

"Aye...twas somethin different Angel. I know tis a slightly more forceful side of me, which ye enjoy."  
>"Yes I do, Master." John admitted as he watched the food cook. "I like to feel your strength at times."<br>"And I do nay mind showing it at times...just like it seems thought rare my Angel likes to take on that of the incubi and stretch his claws." Sheamus chuckled faintly.

John chuckled at the poetic way his Master spoke "Yeah the mood hits on occasion. Then I go all out, leather outfit and all."  
>"Nothin wrong with that Angel. Viper sure seemed to enjoy it."<br>"Yeah, he told me he enjoys it when I take charge at times." John flipped the steaks. "Can you grab me a plate for your steak since you're a vampire and eat yours raw?"

"Tis not raw...just rare." Sheamus commented as he went for the plate.  
>John made a disgusted face. "Whatever you say, Sweets."<br>"Hey ye like when I taste your blood." He made a slurp sound before flicking his tongue, then busted out laughing.

John gave Sheamus a look before giving a hardy laugh as he plated the steak. "That I do, Sweets."  
>"I was wondering where you two went." Randy commented from the door way. "But I came out I just followed my nose."<br>Sheamus looked over at him. Randy managed to find & get his shorts back on. "How ye feelin Love."  
>"Good."<p>

"Hey, Daddy." John greeted as eyed their steaks. "If your steak is too big I'll cut it in half."  
>"If it anything like the eggs this morning? Yes please."<br>John began to plate the vegetables. "Pick your drink, Guys. There's bottled water, beer and tea in the fridge."

Sheamus headed for the fridge. "What ye pick Randy?"  
>"Think water."<br>"Okay." Sheamus grabbed Randy & himself water. "Angel?"  
>"Water's good." John echoed as he plated his and Randy's steaks. "I'll let these rest a minute and I'll cut yours, Randy."<p>

"Okay Angel." Sheamus pulled all the drinks out.  
>"Sound good Babe."<br>John walked to his knife drawer. "You feeling rested now, Daddy?"  
>"Yeah...not fully sure what happened. I didn't think you did that much to me."<br>"It don't always take a lot Love...how ye wrists?" Sheamus asked.  
>Randy looked down at them. "Maybe a little sore...my ring tape will easily cover it though...so no ideas Shea."<p>

"Fine, fine I leave it be."  
>John moved to cut Randy's steak in half, watching as juices seeped out of it. "Sorry, Daddy. I didn't think about your wrists being sore. I'm going to buy some padded restraints."<br>"It's fine Baby Boy...daddy's tough."  
>John nodded with a smile. "Food's ready, Guys. Take as much of the veggies as you want." He moved to shut off the grill.<p>

Sheamus & Randy moved to take seats at the table, Sheamus set the drinks down at each spot. Randy stomach rumbled a little. "Hmm see me boy's playing built an appetite up."  
>"Yeah seems so." Randy stated.<br>John chuckled as he took his own seat. "My appetite is always good...for everything."

"We know Baby Boy...you even got a rare taste today." Randy laughed as he took his food.  
>John laughed as he cut his steak. "Hope you enjoyed it, Daddy. I don't get the mood to dominate often."<br>"I did Baby...don't really know what happened."  
>"I think ye like suspension." Sheamus pointed out.<br>"I don't know."

"You have a lean body good for suspension." John told the younger man."I've seen so many guys your body type on my bondage videos in insane positions. Of course your shoulders have to be taken into account."  
>"I didn't even think of it Babe...it was just..." Randy shook his head.<br>"It doesn't have easy terms." Sheamus told him.

"Believe me I know the feeling." John chuckled. "Remember Master had me flying from a kiss before."  
>"Not to knock you Babe...but he does have some added help...with you it was...unexpected. I slipped under before I even realized it was happening."<br>"Kind of made me feel good." John admitted as he ate. "To see my lover fly for me."

"Well that is should Angel." Sheamus stated. "Give ya a sense of empowerment aye?"  
>"It did." John admitted. "I guess I see why some people love being in charge. I just prefer submitting most of the time."<br>"Well if you have that itch again Babe let me know." Randy stated.  
>"Okay." John took a sip of water. "You know I love it when the Viper sinks his fangs into me."<p>

"Yeah I do Baby...and I guess the angel becomes more like a bird of prey."  
>"I said more like an incubi." Sheamus stated.<br>"Well you called us that before because of our sexual appetites."  
>"Hmm...a sex demon...that's kind of cool." John laughed. "But I think we left out Master enough. Next time he calls the shots."<p>

"Fine by me Baby."  
>"Okay Angel...as ye wish."<br>"You are too kind, Sir but your needs are important." John told the Irishman. "I'm sure you missed Ran too and you haven't gotten to do anything with him yet. You were both focused on me."

"Aye Angel...I have...we had a few chase moments." Sheamus told him.  
>John looked surprised. "Oh? I didn't know. Still I'm sure you'd love to touch and feel your Viper." He grinned, eating.<br>"Well of course Angel. Perhaps we have fun tomorrow. Viper has had enough excitement for one day."  
>"I'm fine Sir...but if that is your wish." Randy stated.<p>

"Sounds fine, Sir." John agreed as he finished his food. "Want the other half of your steak, Ran?"  
>Randy shook his head. "I'm good. No clue how you both eat like this all the time."<p>

John walked to spear Randy's steak with a fork. "You want some, Master?" He offered, not wanting to be selfish.  
>"I'm fine Angel, enjoy."<br>"Thanks." John put the steak on his plate and dug into it with gusto. "I can handle a lot of meat." He winked at Randy.

Randy laughed with a shake of his head. "Yes we seen that Baby Boy...guess you still growing boy." Sheamus laughed then Randy looked at him. "I don't think I told you yet how proud I am of you Love. You looking very healthy & good...not that you didn't look good before. "  
>Sheamus smiled. "Thanks Love...I feel better than just a few months ago."<p>

"You really do, Sweets." John echoed. "So strong and healthy. The inside of you is gorgeous but the outside equally perfect."  
>A faint blush could almost be seen on Sheamus' face. "Thank ye both."<br>John nodded as his mouth was full. "Sometimes I can hardly believe these two gorgeous guys are mine." He said after swallowing.

"Well better believe it Baby...we are not going anywhere." Randy told him.  
>"Good." The men finished up and John stood to clean up the dishes. "You two go relax and cuddle."<br>Sheamus laughed as he stood up. "Aye Sir." He looked at Randy. "Come on ye...lets see where we can go off too."

"Okay." Randy stated as he got up. "See you in a bit Baby Boy." The two headed off.


	10. Chapter 10

John took his time as he once again cleaned up. He wanted to give Sheamus and Randy some sweet one on one time that could sometimes be missing in a threesome.

They ended up in what had become one of Sheamus' favorite spots in the house. John's tropical paradise of a pool room. It could seem like daytime nearly any time they wanted, but he never had to worry about the sun burning him.

Moving to a spot he always seems to enjoy under a group of trees the two laid on the grass close to one another. Randy laid on his side, slightly over Sheamus to lean down to kiss him deeply. Sheamus couldn't help moaning softly at the oddly soft affection. He hand trailing inside Sheamus robe feeling the exposed flesh. "What happened to taking it easy?" Sheamus asked as the kiss broke.  
>"I told you I was fine...as your angel has said you have been neglected lately. Just relax." Randy moved to place kissed to the now exposed pale chest.<p>

John finished cleaning and turned off the kitchen light. He debated leaving them alone then decided he would just check on them and see what they were doing. Not knowing where they were the older man went in search.

Randy moved to straddle Sheamus' waist using his hands to push the robe even more. His moved his lips to the left nipple swirling his tongue around it getting a moan from Sheamus. He moaned softly himself at the wonderful sound before moving to the right.

John checked several bedrooms before thinking of his Master's favorite place the pool room. He decided to check there next.

Randy smirked faintly feeling Sheamus grow aroused. The hardening cock pushing under him. "Someone is enjoying."  
>"Ye know I am Me Love." Sheamus husked out.<br>"Good." Randy slid down some more letting his hands continue to play with Sheamus harden nipples as his lips kissed along his stomach. Sheamus had trimmed down some, but still didn't have the hardened six-pack John or himself had.

John walked into the pool room, hearing the sound of calming water as his eyes drifted on instinct to their favorite spot under the trees. He let out a shaky breath as he saw Sheamus on the ground with Randy straddling him but debated whether to interrupt the scene or let them have their privacy.

The two currently were unaware of John's presence. Randy moved one hand to untie the robe pushing it fully open allowing his lips to trial towards Sheamus' pelvis. "Damn Love ye just love a teasing me don't ya." Randy gave a silent laugh as his body was bent in almost a praying kneel with his hands stretched above to keep teasing the larger man's chest.

John gave a low moan at the sight, heat wanting to flood him watching the two gorgeous men. He kept his distance as he focused his mind on the Irishman. *You seem to be having fun, Master. Your Viper is tending to you well. Shall I go and give you two time to connect as you did for us? I won't mind.*

*Do as ye wish Angel.* Sheamus moan as Randy's hand's had to trail a little lower so he could move down to pay attention to the ivory pale cock that looked to be almost as hard. He ran his tongue along it before moving to take the tip passed his lips.  
>John swallowed hard, fighting a war with himself. He wanted to join in so badly but it did not feel right. He was always the center of both men's attentions...they needed their own times and memories alone. *Enjoy Master.* John turned and left the room to focus on other things. Staying only tempted him.<p>

Randy was so focused on Sheamus he never even knew John had been there at all. He worked to take more of the paled member in his mouth sucking deeply. The action greeting him with pleasure filled moaned from the larger man.

John rubbed over his clothed cock after he had left the room, groaning as he tried to relieve the ache but he was proud of himself for trying to be thoughtful. He decided to go to the master bedroom and watch some TV.

Time passed till Randy finally got Sheamus off. He sucked a little after he came to make sure he had gotten it all. He then pulled up with a smile. "There we go Hun."  
>"What of yeself Love?"<br>"I'm good...Honest. I just wanted to."  
>"If ye sure?"<br>"Yes I'm sure." Randy just moved to lay on top of Sheamus resting his head on the slightly sweaty pale chest taking in the heart beat.

John turned on a car restoration program and lounged in the large bed, drifting in and out of sleep as his body finally cooled. The two men downstairs almost fell asleep in the slightly unusual position until Randy finally moved. "Even more buff your comfy." He joked.  
>"Um...that a good thin or bad?"<br>"In this case mostly good...though maybe we should look for Johnny."  
>"Okay Love."<p>

Randy moved offering Sheamus a hand up. Once standing Sheamus fixed his robe & the two headed off. John had drifted into a light sleep, the TV droning in the background as he laid on his back with his arms tucked under his head. After some searching they arrived at the master bedroom to find John asleep or at least mostly.  
>"Hmm he still tired from before?" Randy wondered.<br>"Maybe just road stress." Sheamus stated before heading for the bathroom.

John shifted, hearing voices. "Hey, Daddy." He mumbled. "Enjoy your time with Master?"  
>"Um...yeah Baby Boy...He's just heading to take a shower I think."<br>"Aye." Sheamus stopped in the door way. "I shouldn't be long."  
>"Okay." John smiled although his eyes remained shut. "Glad you enjoyed, Master."<br>"Aye Angel I did." He continued to the shower while Randy went to join John on the bed.

John scooted close to Randy, laying his head on his chest. "You can change the channel. I know cars aren't your thing."  
>"Don't matter Babe." Randy wrapped his arm around John. "So you just watched TV the whole time?"<p>

"Pretty much. I tracked you guys down in the pool room...you both needed that time together alone...so I came up here. I asked Sweets what he wanted and he said it was up to me but it didn't feel right to just join in." John explained.  
>"What you mean...oh right...okay Babe."<br>"Whenever we play together it seems both of you are constantly lavishing me with attention. You two need your memories too." John told him.

"We enjoy it, but I understand."  
>"I know but it's important, Ran." He moved his head to look at Randy. "What if you both forge a strong bond and memories with only me as a part and something ever happens to me? I don't plan on it of course but none of us knows when our time is up. You two needs times to connect alone too."<p>

"That can be said for any of the three of us." Randy sighed. "And we do have some. I know I don't share the same bond you two seem to."  
>"The more time you spend together it will get better." John turned his head to rest it back on Randy. "Although I admit it was so fucking hard to leave...just the sight of you straddling Sweets...the pleasure you were bringing him."<p>

Randy chuckled faintly. "Okay...so I wanted an after meal treat."  
>"Damn...well I'm sure Master didn't mind." John moved to grab the remote, shutting the TV off. "I'd rather just cuddle with you, Daddy than watch anyway."<br>"Maybe slight protest at first." Randy laughed as Sheamus walked back in drying off.  
>"Did I miss a joke?"<br>"Not really."

"Just talking, Sweets." John smiled at him. "I love your hair all wild and gel free. I love running my fingers through it."  
>"Well ye know I mainly only do that for thee ring anymore." He walked over sitting on the end of the bed.<p>

"Yeah." John moved to give Sheamus room to lay down. "Looks like I get to lay in the middle of my men."  
>Sheamus moved after towelling his hair. "Need I worry of roaming hands?"<br>"Well if you stay like that." Randy joked.

John swallowed hard and adverted his eyes from certain spots of the Irishman's anatomy. "I'll behave, Sweets. I promise." The older man still had an almost never-ending desire for sex but had learned to control the impulse at times.  
>"Would ye boys feel better if I threw shorts on at least?" Sheamus pondered.<br>"It doesn't matter, Sweets. You shouldn't have to cover up to avoid getting ravaged." John replied. "You're more than an object to us."

"I know that Angel." He commented before resting his hands behind his head.  
>"Oh he just has a more smoking body &amp; wants to show it off. He is loving the attention &amp; being temptation." Randy commented.<br>"Oh shut up." Sheamus told him.  
>"You only want me to because it is the truth." Randy laughed.<br>John chuckled. "He worked hard for that body he should show it off."

"Thank ya Angel."  
>"Kiss up." Randy Joked. "He knows we almost see him as a god."<br>"I do not & am not." Sheamus firmly stated. He almost hated being viewed as more or less than just human.  
>"Relax, I see you both that way, Sweets. Ran is like one of those sculptures of Greek gods and I am NOT a kiss up." John said.<p>

Randy laughed. "You're both too sensitive at times."  
>"Sorry Love." Sheamus sighed.<br>"Hey we can't help it if we're sweet and you're blunt as a hammer." John countered, laughing.  
>"I can be sweet." Randy replied.<br>"You have your moments, Daddy. Like calling me Baby Boy." John assured him. He yawned. "Turn off the light, Ran?"


End file.
